


Homewrecker

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>home·wreck·er</p><p>ˈhōmˌrekər/</p><p>noun</p><p>informal</p><p>a person who is blamed for the breakup of a marriage or family, especially due to having engaged in an affair with one member of a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can See Space On My Radio

**Author's Note:**

> His mother told him not to fall for a married man.

Illumi watched all the cars drive by as he sat near the window. He was warned but he had already fallen for the deep pink hair and golden eyes. 

The clock on Hisoka's nightstand served as a reminder that Illumi had to leave before Chrollo arrived from work.

  He pulled himself off from the comfortable bed and dressed himself, admiring the sleeping magician on the bed. The Zoldyck didn't know how it came to this; it started out with kisses here and there but now they were seeing each other every night. 

His mother warned him not to fall for a married man. 

Illumi walked out into the cold street, locking the door behind him. Outside, everything was covered with a thick layer of fresh, fluffy snow. It made Illumi's nose and cheeks flush as he strolled away towards a little cafe. 

It was a homey, cozy space and Illumi loved to spread time there. "Ah! Good morning Illumi!" Greeted the owner. The owner was a man named Gon, also his younger brother's boyfriend. Illumi sat in front of him and pulled his hair back. "Good morning Gon. May I get a small latte?"

Gon nodded and left Illumi to think about the night before. Hisoka had fucked him particularly rough, probably angry Chrollo. Illumi sighed, shrugging off his coat. 

He wasn't supposed to have feelings for this man. He wasn't supposed to have feelings at all. But he wanted happiness with this man. 

If only Hisoka divorced Chrollo! Then they  could be together without any secrets or lies. Illumi knew it couldn't happen. 

Gon came out and handed the coffee cup to Illumi. "Thank you." He took a sip of the hot liquid and ran through his schedule in his head. 

Work, family dinner, and Hisoka. 

It always came back to Hisoka. Illumi tried to push away the tingly feeling in his chest when he thought of him. Assassins didn't have friends, but could they have lovers? Father had mother, after all. 

Illumi was stuck as Hisoka's side piece. It hurt, to be second best. He was always second best. In his family, to Killua, and now to Hisoka. Illumi knew with each meeting with Hisoka, he was shattering the marriage more. It was worth it. 

The Zoldyck rose and threw the empty cup out, paid for it, and set off for work. 

\------


	2. Lover Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Illumi throws himself a pity party, then throws himself another one for throwing himself one.

"Illumi! You're here!" Kikyo exclaimed in joy, running towards said man. Illumi gave her a ghost of a smile and hugged her back. "Hello mother."

"Come! Come! Everyone's at the dining room table already!" Illumi followed the excited woman to the enormous dining hall where all the Zoldyck family members were seated. 

"Illumi!" Kalluto gave their older brother a wide grin and patted the seat next to them. Illumi walked over and sat in the seat, turning to Kalluto. "Hello Kallu."

Kalluto handed him his plate of food and continued to eat their own. Illumi thanked them and ate his food silently. He hated it here. Silva was too loud, unlike Hisoka. Hisoka didn't know when to shut up either, thought Illumi.

Alluka was there. Illumi felt something surge in his chest. Dear brother, ha. He didn't even consider them to be related. 

Here, in this family, he wasn't loved. Illumi knew this. Somewhere, deep deep inside where the last of his emotions remained, it hurt. 

He wasn't one to dwell on it, however. Illumi had barely touched him meal, yet he was prepared to leave. "Illumi? Eat your food." Kikyo looked at her son in slight distaste. This weakness of his is what makes him inferior to Killua. 

The eldest child looked at his mother like one would look at an admired enemy. "I have to leave, mother. I will not return for the next reunion." He stood up abruptly, a feeling of sadness crawling up in his hollow chest. He walked out with his belongings and set out for Hisoka's home. 

It was an hour earlier than his usual arrival time, but Chrollo should have already left. It wasn't any use to sit at the dinner and throw himself a pity party either, Illumi thought. If anything, he'll sit in Gon's cafe until Chrollo leaves. 

The ride to Hisoka's house was a short one, merely a town away. It was sad how close Illumi was to his family. One wrong move and the cat would be out of the bag.


	3. Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Where Is My Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liar, Liar Pants On Fire, Say That Again And I'll Hang Myself On A Telephone Wire.

''Fuck me harder Hisoka. Show me what that cock can really do." Hisoka groaned and thrust faster into Chrollo. Chrollo gasped and threw his head back. "Yes....just like that...." The Phantom Troupe leader spread his legs and moaned. 

Illumi watched the pornographic scene unravel before him. He was perched up in a tree next to Hisoka's bedroom window, concealing his presence. 

He felt his ice cold heart clench. It wounded Illumi, deeper than any knife ever could. To watch the one person you unwillingly fell in love with make love to another. Illumi felt like he was being teased, what he wanted just out of his reach. 

This wasn't fair. Chrollo didn't deserve Hisoka. What has Chrollo ever done for him? Illumi tried to push away the feeling in his heart fruitlessly. His heart didn't have a brain. It wanted what it wanted. 

Chrollo emitted a loud moan announcing his climax, followed by Hisoka. Illumi screwed his face up in disgust. Hisoka should only touch him in that manner. 

'Lover Lover,' Illumi thought, 'It's been a while since we've talked. I should communicate more with Hisoka. Father tells me it's the basis of all good relationships.'

Illumi could hear Hisoka and Chrollo talking loving nonsense to each other. All the 'I love you's, 'I will never leave you's and 'only for you's were lies. Until Hisoka said something that made Illumi's blood freeze. 

"I'll never love anyone else but you, dear Chrollo.'' Illumi closed his eyes. 'Liar. You love me. You told me so. Don't say lies like this.' It hurt Illumi that what Hisoka said may have been true. He'd rather lie to himself. 

"I have to go to work now, darling. See you tomorrow." Chrollo kissed Hisoka softly and dressed himself. Hisoka hummed quietly and wrapped himself in the sheets.

"Goodbye, lovely." Hisoka waved as Chrollo exited for work. Illumi looked away at the display before him. Should he go to him? Hisoka might snap at him. 

For now, all Illumi could do was watch from afar.

'One, two, three, breathe, breathe, breathe...' Illumi shut his eyes and calmed himself. It was crucial that Illumi gathers his cold front. He couldn't show Hisoka he had power over him. He needed to have the upper hand, or at least pretend to. 

"Hisoka, I'm outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my short chapters haha


	4. But You Don't Love Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi's mind is under construction and there's quite a lot to fix.

Illumi held his breath when he heard the latch being opened. "Illumi? You're early! Come inside! You'll catch a cold!" Illumi climbed in, shaking himself off. 

It was funny, the way Hisoka pretended to care about him. Illumi almost laughed out loud. Hisoka was such a beautiful liar. 

"You were having sex with Chrollo," Illumi stated, sitting in a chair. Hisoka's fox-like features pulled into a smile. "No, I was having sex with my husband." 

Husband. Married. Unavailable. He wasn't his or Chrollo's. Hisoka didn't belong to a city, and he sure didn't belong to a man. He did what he wanted when he wanted. Illumi couldn't simply grind his hips and have him wrapped around his finger. 

Illumi nodded. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Hisoka pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. 

Illumi rubbed his eyes and looked at the bed, messed up from rough sex. That was the bed he was going to spend the night in. He gagged a bit thinking about how Chrollo came all over those sheets and how he drooled on them. 

"The Ramen's almost ready!" Hisoka took out a cup and poured some juice into it. He knew a lot about Illumi. He knew about Illumi's sweet tooth, his favorite makeup and clothes, his hair pulling fetish, everything. He knew more about Illumi than he knew about Chrollo. Hisoka didn't care enough to observe or ask. 

As Hisoka waited for the instant Ramen to cook, he poured a bit of wine for himself. It was boring, being married to the troupe leader. Sure Chrollo was a good fuck, but was he really husband material? Illumi had everything. He was a great fuck, had a nice body, and he was quite lovely. Illumi was really someone who would stick out until the end. 

But then again, Hisoka didn't really need anyone. He had himself only for the part 27 years. He was enough, even if it did get a little bit lonely. 

The microwave beeped and Hisoka shifted his attention to the little cup of noodles inside. He took it out and set everything on the table. 

As the magician trotted up the stairs to retrieve Illumi, he heard absolutely nothing in the bedroom. Was he asleep? Did he leave? Hisoka stepped inside to find Illumi sitting on the chair, staring at his bed. 

"Illu? Are you alright?" Illumi's eyes immediately snapped upwards to meet Hisoka's gaze. "I'm fine.'' He stood up and walked to the kitchen quietly. That was strange, Hisoka thought, raising an eyebrow. Not at all like the Illumi he knew. 

When Hisoka went downstairs, he was presented with Illumi staring down at his Ramen, doing nothing. Normally, Illumi attacked his food viciously. 

"Illumi. Eat your food. I even bought kool-aid for you!" Illumi nodded and began prodding at his food slowly, obviously not intending on eating it. Hisoka walked over and sat next to him. 

"What's wrong? You're a bit out of it," Hisoka asked kindly and put a hand on Illumi's shoulder. Illumi looked at Hisoka straight in the eye. 

"Do you really love me?''


	5. The Best People In Life Aren't Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Me Stranded, Lovely Boy

Hisoka looked down for a second. How should he answer such a loaded question? Should he give a simple answer? He played with his sharp fingernails, thinking of a response. 

"Yes, Illumi. I do love you." Hisoka was certain this was enough. "Then why are you still married to Chrollo?" Illumi stood up, looking Hisoka in the eye. Hisoka looked up, surprised. 

Why was he still married to Chrollo? In the beginning, it had been nothing but a business relationship. Yet, it had escalated to sex and love; well, Chrollo fell in love. It was truly entertainment, watching others fall head over heels for him. 

With Illumi, it was different. Hisoka knew Illumi was a generally stoic person, yet Illumi had fell so hard. Hisoka didn't know what to do other than take a step back without Illumi. Soon, however, Hisoka felt himself craving Illumi's company. His love, his affection.

"Illumi, our relationship is merely business. If Chrollo chooses to have sex with me, who am I to say no? One could have sex without love, Lumi." Hisoka leaned back on his chair and rested his head on his manicured hand. 

Illumi sighed and began to quietly eat his ramen. "Alright." He continued to consume his meal in silence until Hisoka wouldn't have it. 

Hisoka pulled Illumi up against the counter, grinding against the dark eyed man. "I can't take anymore of this silence.'' Illumi whimpered quietly and looked up at Hisoka. 

The blue light of the night bounced off Illumi's soft features and pale skin, his lips glistening with the rose lip stain he applied earlier.

Hisoka nipped and licked at the exposed flesh of Illumi's neck. He was determined to make Illumi feel loved. Hisoka's soft, manicured hand dipped down to caress the bulge growing in Illumi's pants. The eldest Zoldyck felt his composure wither, his cock begging for release. 

"Hisoka, if you're going to fuck me, do it. I don't want this teasing." Hisoka smiled at the comment, knowing Illumi was sensitive. "Of course, Lumi dear. Your wish is my command."

In the room, Hisoka roughly pinned Illumi to the bed. The cool temperature of the bedroom wasn't enough for Illumi to feel relief. Arousal burned him like coals, desperately needing attention. Hisoka yanked off Illumi's white pants, tossing them across the room. He mouthed Illumi's bulge while tending to his own boner. 

Illumi squirmed under the magician, gripping Hisoka's arms harshly. He loved being the center of attention. At home, everything was about Killua; his wellbeing, his state of mind, his future. The Zoldyck thought back to when it was just him and Milluki. Him and his precious little brother. Illumi always had a special place for his antisocial brother. He was Illumi's first brother, his entertainment and at that time, his reason to live. 

If anything, Killua hurt him. Illumi always looked after him, rarely spending time with this other siblings. He did everything for Killua.....

Illumi was snapped back to reality by a particularly rough nip at his neck. He tensed, sucking his teeth. His cock was freed from his boxers by Hisoka's soft, sly hands and the shorter man laid back on the bed. 

"You love being tended to, don't you? Oh Lumi, you have no shame." Hisoka licked the tip of said man's flushed cock.

Illumi felt his throat close up and laid his head on the pillow, his toes curling up into the sheets. He hasn't been pleasured orally in weeks..... 

As Hisoka swallowed his dick roughly, Illumi gripped the magician's hair tightly. "H-Hisoka! N-not fast!" Hisoka ignored Illumi, continuing to bob his head up and down at an almost inhuman pace. Illumi knew this was it and he came into Hisoka's warm mouth. 

"Hisoka!" Said man looked up, smiling. He pulled his own penis out and pumped himself slowly. "Yes, Illumi?" Illumi sat up and sighed. "I came too quickly. That's why I told you to slow down." 

Hisoka shrugged, taking out a little bottle of lube. "That doesn't matter." He motioned for Illumi to lay back and spread his legs. The Zoldyck did as he was told, spreading his ass for Hisoka's lube coated fingers. 

Hisoka started off with two, working his way up to four. "Aah...." Illumi bit his lip and pulled away. "No, Hisoka. I'm not going to do this if you don't love me."

Illumi sat up and clenched his jaw. "First, you tease me by calling Chrollo your husband. If you really feel that way about him, why are you with me? Second, you take what you want, when you want it. I can't let that happen. You fuck me when you want to, when it's convenient for you."

Illumi took a deep breath and stood up, pushing Hisoka down and straddling him. "I shouldn't want you. I shouldn't feel this. I shouldn't feel at all! You push me around, make me your bitch, and leave me stranded."

Hisoka looked up at the red-faced, panting Zoldyck. Is this what Illumi thought it was? An easy fuck? He reached up to caress Illumi's cheek.

"No, lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed as fucking usual but here


	6. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll Like It Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey motherfuckers this is the end hope yall enjoyed it I'll probably write a sequel in Chrollo's pov or something but idk just a thought

Illumi glared at him ever so subtly. "You sure seem to love to be married to Chrollo. This is the reason why my parents tried to eliminate my emotions, so this very situation would be prevented."

Hisoka was opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the bedroom door opening. Chrollo waltzed in, looking at himself in a makeup compact. "Oh? I didn't you had company." He said, completely underreacting to the scenario unfolding before him. The troupe leader laid his bag down on a stray chair and held his hand out to Illumi.

"Hello, I'm Chrollo Lucilfer. What's your name?" Chrollo greeted cheerfully, smiling radiantly as if his husband did not have his hand around another man's cock. Illumi was took aback by Chrollo's kindness and formality. Did he not care? Or was he too hurt to express it? Nevertheless, Illumi shook Chrollo's offered hand and nodded. "I am Illumi Zoldyck." 

"Ah, how interesting. Your father is quite, for lack of better words, well endowed." Chrollo recoiled his hand with a sly grin and before Illumi could ask what he meant by that, Chrollo turned to Hisoka. "I recommend you hire a divorce lawyer and I will inform you of court dates." Chrollo didn't seem at all upset; in fact, he seemed quite relieved. "Now, I apologize for interrupting your intercourse, please feel free to resume. I will go to the cafe nearby."

Chrollo quickly snatched his belongings and exited the room, leaving a baffled Illumi and an embarrassed Hisoka in his wake. "I need to leave as well," Illumi stated to break the silence. "Ah I see. Goodbye." Hisoka laid back and watched Illumi dress himself, eyes reflecting an unsaid love confession and the want for a pack of cigarettes. Illumi looked back at the magician spilled on the bed, remembering how he usually did that every morning. 

"Farewell." 

-

Illumi laid in his soft bed at home, replaying the day in his head over and over, trying to think of all the possible outcomes. He finally narrowed it down to three; Hisoka would choose Chrollo over him and leave him brokenhearted, Hisoka would choose him over Chrollo and leave Chrollo brokenhearted, or Hisoka would simply disappear. Illumi knew exactly what he wanted to happen, but things aren't that simple. 

He rolled over and closed his eyes, making a great effort to halt the intrusive thoughts. He should have never fell in love to begin with, but here he was. Illumi sat up and paced around his room as an attempt to occupy his mind. Illumi was always obsessed with his image ever since he was little, always worried about how he looked and what others thought of him. He did not want to appear weak in front of his family or soft to his opponents. 

A soft vibration made him shift his attention to his phone that was placed faced down on his vanity. A text. He lunged toward it, feeling his heart skip a beat when he looked at the contact. Hisoka. 

"Illu, when do you want to meet again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments or something I Feed Off Attention


	7. I Repent Myself When You're Not There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Greek Tragedy In A Roman Play

"Do you, Hisoka Morou, take Illumi Zoldyck to be your lovely wedded husband?"

The magician in the formal, vintage velvet suit stood in silence, looking around the room. There were very little exits, all blocked by highly trained professional guards, so there was no way out. Even before Hisoka would get to go far, he would have already gained everyone's rapt attention; not a stealthy escape. 

In his long, pristine white dress, Illumi gripped Hisoka's hands tightly. He has been waiting for this day for almost three years. Finally, he would be able to marry the man he has loved for so long. Illumi noticed how long Hisoka was taking to answer the question and furrowed his brows slightly, as a sign for Hisoka. 

Hisoka took the hint and sighed. "Look, babe, I love you to death but I just can't marry you." He let go of Illumi's hands and walked down the aisle, out the door. He couldn't just marry a man who he sleeps with, there isn't any chemistry. Hisoka knew deep in his heart that this was the right decision. 

Illumi stood at the altar, his hands positioned as if he was still holding Hisoka's. This couldn't be happening. He turned his head for the final view of the doors shutting behind Hisoka, feeling like he was falling apart. 

The eldest Zoldyck child screamed out in agony and fell to his knees as Kikyo ran up to the altar and pulled him into a deep embrace. The poor boy was shaking from how hard he was crying and everyone, even the priest, felt bad for him. 

Meanwhile, Hisoka was in a taxi that was taking his ass downtown to the biggest bars and he looked down at his ring. It meant nothing to him. Hisoka slipped it off and put it in between the seats for someone else to find it. Maybe they'll contact Illumi and the homewrecker would get a happy ending after all. The magician couldn't really bring himself to care. 

After all, one shouldn't go after a married man.


End file.
